The Key to Olympus
by Exlosivefootball
Summary: Percy had had a good amount of 'fun' while on his quest through the labryinth, but when he meets some strange demigods a quest is issued and only one has the key to save olympus.
1. New Demigods in Town

**Thanks for all the views continue to check it out thanks bye. This take place between the Battle of Labryinth and Last Olympian during Percys Freshmen year at Goode.**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

It started when I was coming back from Goode High school, it was March so we were starting spring break. I had had as much fun as you could listening to a english lecture, so about none. I was all set to go to Camp Half-blood. I was a few blocks from my apartment when a dracena, you know the half snake person people (I know I make that sound so smart) pulled me into an alley. No one looked, because you know mist. She talked while hissing like all dracena do. ''Hello Percccccy Jacksssson.''

I was getting ready to draw riptide, but she started talking and said ''before you attempt to kill me I suggest that you don't unless you want your half-blood friends to die.''

''What are you talking about. What did you do to Annabeth'' I yelled certain that my friend was going to get hurt.

''Who are you talking about foolish demigod there are three and they do not know they're olympian parent is.''

I drew my sword and said ''take me to them, but if you attack me or them I'll kill you.''

Remember we were in an alley, so it was just two walls and two connecting streets, but she pulled me into the wall and suddenly, we were in a room about the size of a classroom. Then I saw two dracena guarding three demigods, one was knocked out. The other two were trying to keep him awake. The youngest looked about ten he had a blonde bowl cut, green eyes, and was like 4 foot 8 and no more than 90 pounds. There was a girl looked like 13, blondish-brown hair, and green eyes. Then there was the kid on the floor. He was knocked out with one eye open and one eye closed. He looked 13, brown hair, blue eyes, and he was about 5 foot 6 and was like really big you know not fat or muscular, but big. The big part was he had a big cut on his arm and a bunch of small ones of his stomach and other parts of his body.

I looked around the room there were only 4 dracena I tried to think of a plan the girl looked at me and just nodded. I guess she was thinking the same thing. I slashed the two Dracena next to me and she attacked one of the dracena guarding them and the really little kid kicked the other Dracena in the stomach, or what counts as a stomach. The girl took the dracena's weapon she had hurt and killed the two guarding them. ''Thanks'' she said.

''No problem I almost die on a regular basis.''

''Can you help my friend he killed like 5 of them, and then got hurt really badly.''

I gave him some ambrosia and his cuts went a way mostly. He woke up and looked around, ''hey Sarah you and Jake ok.''

''Yah Mathew we're fine, but this kid saved us'' he looked at me and said ''who are you and whats going on.''

''It's kinda hard to explain, but you know the greek gods'' they all nodded ''well they're real and I'm one of the most powerful I'm a son of Poseidon.''

''Way to be modest'' Jake said.

''Ah so that's why they kept calling us demigods'' said Sarah.

''So Mathew you feel ok to walk'' said Jake.

''I think so'' Mathew said, but when he got up he fell back down on his back.

''Owww...'' he groaned ''maybe not.''

I felt bad for him, it reminded me of when I fought the minotaur and passed out. I called Blackjack using my all powerful talk-to-horses-in-my-mind power. A moment later Blackjack came down from the sky with another pagasus. We helped Mathew get on the pegasus Blackjack had brought with him and told Jake to make sure he stayed on. Me and Sarah rode on Blackjack and Jake started making fun of us (if I was ten I probably would've done that too). Sarah started explaining about how they got into this situation.

''Well first we go to a boarding school, funded by this guy from the social work place. Well thats what we're told. Jake is my little brother really little, and Mathew was our friend at our school. You see Mathew was friends with me, but because he has no brothers or sisters. Him and Jake got along well. They're kinda like two brothers. Then one day while we were walking back from the arcade we were attacked by those snake things. Mathew took one of their weapons killed a few, but then got real hurt.''

''Like Nico and Bianca'' I said out loud.

''Like who'' she asked.

''Nevermind'' I said.

* * *

**That's it. Thanks a lot and I'll be updating regularly. this a short chapter and next time I'll go for longer. Thanks to all my viewers. Remeber to favorite and follow.**


	2. Unexpected Arrival

**Thanks for everything guys keep reveiwing and following. Peace ^_^**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

Everyone knows about how I got told I'm a half-blood. I literally got hit with the news. I thought it was good that these demigods had come in together they already knew each other. Jake and Sarah were obviously brother and sister mortal and godly so that was good, but Mathew worried me. He defeated four monsters with no training. I knew that the chances of him being a child of the big three is unlikely, but I was worried. Beside's Nico and Thaila I was the only kid of the big three. I talked to Chiron, about them and he decided that is should help Sarah around the camp. Mathew was going with Annabeth, but I didn't know about Jake. That worried me, because Chiron would have told me if he wanted to. I wasn't really worried (well maybe a little) just that it wasn't good for us not to know where one of the new people are. While we walked around I showed her all the cool things at camp. I showed her all the cabins and she seemed intrested in the Apollo and Artemis cabin. ''I heard of these two alot they were twins and they used bows and stuff.''

''Yah'' I said while shuddering.

''What's wrong'' she said.

''I'm not the best shot'' I admitted.

''That's an understatement'' a girl's voice said.

I turned and guess who it was Thaila A.K.A. pinecone face. She was in a silver jacket and black pants with a bow over her shoulder. Then there was the other thing i hoped that would change. Her willingness to make fun of me.

''Are you a daughter of Artemis'' Sarah said.

''Hunter'' Thalia sad in a slightly annoyed tone.

''What's the difference'' Sarah said

''We are her troops and I'm in charge when she's not with us.''

I could feel Thalia getting angry and annoyed (mostly because I could fell all the elctricity that was makeing my arm hairs stand up. I summed one thing u no mater hat anywhere girls just don't get along. Like Annabeth and Rachel.

''Well anyway I was just coming through to see you, Annabeth, and Grover'' Thaila said nervously.

''What's the real reason Thalia''

''Well I.. um..I'' Thalia studdered.

''Leaf got your tongue'' I said.

She shot me that face that said ''leave me alone or I'll kill you'' so I just said ''OK I'm backing off, by the way did you see a ten year old short kid blond hair'' I said.

''Yah he was going in that direction with Clarrise. Why...''

That's all I needed to hear. I sped off in that direction leaving a very confused Sarah and not very confused Thalia. I passed by the Hermes cabin first on my way. I heard a lot of shouts and screaming. No doubt they were fighting or playing poker or some other theive stuff. I passed by Apollo's cabin and instantly heard enough haiku that made me want to go deaf. Finally I saw Jake and noticed that it looked like he was like climbing a fence or sitting on it or something. Then I saw. He was hanging by his tighty whiteys with a really annoyed look. I got him down and he started rubbing his butt. ''Ow'' he groaned.

''Let me guess Clarisse did this'' I guessed.

''Yah'' he said.

He started jumping a little bit and walking funny when we were getting back to the main part of camp. ''What are you doing'' I asked.

''I'm trying to get rid of my wedgie'' he said.

''So what's it like being beat up by a girl.''

''That's not funny.'' he stated. ''It really hurt.''

''Sorry'' I said while trying not to laugh.

''Hey can you like not tell Sarah or Jake about this. They would make fun of me till the day they died.''

''It's safe with me I won't tell more than 15 people.''

''Hey!''

''Kidding.''

When I got back Sarah, Annabeth, Mathew, and Thalia were hanging out by volleyball courts which no one was using, because well no one really likes it at camp halfblood. Mathew was just leaning against the pool that the colleyball net was attached to looking borred. Thalia, Annabeth, and Sarah though were talking away not noticing Mathew dying of boredom. They were apparently talking about something really funny. Probably about how Jake, Mathew, and I were really dumb or something. When I came back the first thing I saw was Thaila motioning me over and when I got there with Jake she said. ''What's up guinea pig.''

Then Annabeth blushed ''yah I kinda told them you got turned into a guinea pig.''

Jake started laughing and said ''Percy jackson Half god half guinea pig.''

He started making several other jokes and I blurted out. ''Did you know your brother got beat up by a girl.''

''Mathew's head immediately came up and walked over ''he started saying how easy it ust have been.''

''She didn't beat me up'' he protested.

''What happened?' Sarah asked with her hands on her hips.

''Oh he got hung up by his underwear on a fence'' said.

''So she hung you up by your boxers'' Mathew said. ''Whatever.''

''No she didn't'' he said.

''Right.'' I said. ''He got hung up by his tighty whiteys'' I said.

Everyone laughed except Jake who through a rock at Mathew. Mathew ducked but it him in the eye, so that probably wasn't smart ducking. Mathew winced, but said he probably deserved it. We were on our way to the big house when Jake found something on the ground. He held it up. It was a statue of Pan. On the bottom it had some righting that was ineligible, but I thought I knew who's it was.

**_Bel gs t di an o_**

* * *

**Thanks. Please review. Bye guys.**


End file.
